


Photogenic Life

by MitSaipuu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: El titulo no tiene nada que ver con las cartas, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No tengo idea como taggear esto aiuda(?, O quizas si tiene Plot, Probablemente cambie el rating despues, Solo Riku dandose cuenta que tiene fetiches raros
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitSaipuu/pseuds/MitSaipuu
Summary: “Hoy no parabas de verme con mala cara” le dijo Iori una vez que ya habían terminado la sesión. “¿Había algo malo conmigo durante la sesión de fotos?”“Eh? No, no creo” contestó sin querer ahondar más en eso e intentando sobrellevar el calor que poseía su cuerpo de tan solo recordar la sesión.





	Photogenic Life

**Author's Note:**

> . . .   
> Hola... Ok esto es dificil de empezar.  
> Han sido aproximadamente dos años desde la ultima que llegue a publicar algo, la verdad estoy bastante nerviosa. Siendo sincera jamas deje de escribir, sin embargo cada nueva historia que hacia jamas la concluía asi que no valia mucho la pena publicar algo inconcluso y es por esa razon que siempre hago One-shot.   
> Es primera vez que publico para este fandom y estoy nerviosisima, queria publicar hace un monton algo de ellos que los amo un monton.  
> La inspiracion de este fanfic(? echadle la culpa a la carta de Iori de Holliday Collection 2018, al rabbit Tv de esta misma carta y a un post de Twitter de hace unas semanas donde se veia que estos se la pasaban tomandose fotos entre ellos.
> 
> Sin nada mas que decir, Adelante :D

Su pie derecho no paraba de golpetear el suelo. No se sentía nervioso ni nada por el estilo, si no que algo inquieto. 

Un cierto pelinegro se encontraba en plena sesión de fotos, nada fuera de lo normal, absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal, de hecho esta situación se daba un montón de veces que tenían alguna sesión de fotos, en la que mientras Iori posaba para las una y mil fotos que requerían, Riku se quedaba por detrás de las luces y el camarógrafo solo para poder ver a Iori 

No, no estaba impaciente por su turno, de hecho él ya había cumplido la cuota de fotos. Tampoco estaba apresurado en irse, ni tenía hambre, ni estaba por tener un ataque. No importa lo mucho que lo pensara, no había razones por las cuales su pie se sintiera tan ansioso y por si solo se este desquitando con el pobre suelo en la que estaba seguro que a este ritmo le haría un agujero. 

Y al parecer su preocupación por su pie con voluntad propia le estaba preocupando más que su ceja con un notorio tic mientras que apretaba su labio con sus dientes. 

“Hoy no parabas de verme con mala cara” le dijo Iori una vez que ya habían terminado la sesión. “¿Había algo malo conmigo durante la sesión de fotos?” 

“Eh? No, no creo” contestó sin querer ahondar más en eso e intentando sobrellevar el calor que poseía su cuerpo de tan solo recordar la sesión. 

¡Por supuesto que había algo mal! Es completamente anormal que un estudiante se viese de esa manera tan provocativa solo con un ligero cambio en su cabello, y no estamos mencionando esa ajustada chaqueta de cuero. 

“Desearía que me lo dijeras, en caso de que hubiera algo malo conmigo, para futuras referencias” 

Para futuras referencias eh? ¿Por qué esta situación se daba cada vez que terminaban un trabajo? Claro, era realmente común que Riku viera las sesiones de Iori, pero si quería alguna crítica estaba seguro que el no era la persona ideal al cual debería pedírselo. 

Sobretodo cuando resulta que esas “Futuras referencias” no terminan siendo otra cosa más que las fantasías de Riku. 

Las primeras veces que Riku se había aparecido, el menor lo había afrontado diciéndole que por favor se fuera al camerino como lo hacían todos los demás hasta esperar su turno. El pelirrojo solo se excusaba que no era habitual ver a Iori en un tono tan fresco y maduro (y a veces más sensual) como lo era en las sesiones de fotos, y aunque no parecía ser una excusa real, la verdad es que el si disfrutaba de ver a Iori. El pelinegro no insistió más en el tema y después solo se fue acostumbrando a su presencia, hasta le solía pedir opiniones aunque no solían servir de mucho ya que Riku siempre le contestaba con un “Estuviste simplemente genial, Iori” 

No fue hasta hace poco que Riku lo vio con un estilo de peinado diferente a lo habitual, su cabello despejado de su rostro y una de sus orejas visibles con un pendiente sumado el tipo de expresión que colocaba: una sonrisa de satisfacción por lo que sea que el estuviera viendo hizo que las mejillas de Riku se colorearan. Afortunadamente al estar todo oscuro nadie más además de él noto su visible sonrojo. Al terminar la sesión y ya en el vehículo que los llevaría a su casa, Iori hizo la pregunta habitual, en la que el pelirrojo, con algo de nerviosismo, mencionó que se veía realmente bien con su cabello detrás de sus orejas, y a bien, se refería claramente a sexy. 

Obviamente el no usaría esas palabras. Gracias a Dios, en esa ocasión también estaba Yamato y el fue quien se lo dijo para que pudiese tomarlo más en serio. 

Y ese fue el principio de su martirio. Aunque Iori le había dejado en claro en esa conversación que no usaría su cabello de esa forma, cual es su sorpresa que en las siguientes sesiones Iori estaba cumpliendo con su pequeño capricho, dejando sus orejas a la vista. Riku recuerda que cada vez que lo veía, un pequeño calor se asomaba por sus mejillas. 

Se sentía bien el hecho de Iori halla tomado en cuenta uno de sus consejos, pero no se sentía bien para su pobre corazón. En ese momento el no se daba cuenta del el tipo de efecto que el chico podía causar en el, no relaciono el calor que sentía con algún tipo de sentimiento. Para el era la única respuesta que había era que Iori era sexy y al ser poco inusual verlo de esa manera causaba en el algún tipo de sorpresa en su cabeza que causaba todos los síntomas posteriores. 

Claro, la cabeza de Riku funciona de esa manera. 

Y Aunque el comenzaba a pensar que ese tipo de reacciones podían sólo ser causadas por un simple cambio de cabello de Iori, unas fotos más le hizo darse cuenta que podía estar muy equivocado. 

Más precisamente, se dio cuenta de ello cuando sin querer paso por un tienda mientras compraba algunos alimentos. Habían un par de chicas que se notaba que eran estudiantes por su uniforme comentando una de las revistas visibles en el mostrador. No le costó mucho averiguar qué en la portada de la revista se encontraba aquel chico que le ha estado causando tantas sensaciones extrañas las últimas semanas. 

Con todo el disimulo que pudo reunir cogió una revista y la observó más de cerca. 

Nunca había notado lo penetrantes que podían ser esos ojos grises. 

Más bien, nunca lo había mirado a los ojos con detenimiento. En las sesiones de fotos Iori siempre miraba a la cámara y por lo que sus ojos nunca se habían encontrado, mientras que en la vida cotidiana… 

Mierda 

Ese mismo día al llegar a casa lo primero que había hecho fue ir a la habitación de Iori y hacer que el moreno lo mirara a los ojos con obvia expresión de confusión. Después de unos cinco minutos de mirarse en silencio, el pelirrojo se retiro a su habitación sin decir alguna palabra para solo hundir su rostro en la almohada y morir de vergüenza. 

Cabe recalcar que Riku compró la revista. Sin poder creer que el hombre en la portada que estaba haciendo su corazón saltar no estaba a más de cinco metros de distancia de él o también no pudiendo creer no darse cuenta antes de su atractivo. 

No era de sorprenderse, el era un experto en tomarle fotos a los demás miembros, sin embargo, las fotos de Iori… 

“A pesar de ser un Idol, eres tímido cuando te toman fotos. Es por eso que en todas mis fotos estas avergonzado!” 

“Realmente no me gusta que me tomen fotos. Las fotos están bien solo cuando es trabajo” 

Entonces comprar las revistas donde salía Iori se hizo realmente común. 

También se hizo común el que Riku le diera sugerencias para sus fotos. 

Un cabello más desordenado, una ropa mas reveladora, una pose más demandante o una sonrisa más descarada. 

El solo quería ver la faceta que Iori simplemente no se atrevía a mostrar. 

Quizás el no se daba cuenta el tipo de juego tan peligroso que estaba jugando. Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando de a poco comenzó a desear mucho más del pelinegro. Las sesiones de fotos solo fueron el indicio para darse cuenta el tipo de persona con el que formaba una unidad. De la nada no solo encontraba su atractivo en las fotos, comenzó a mirarlo con mucho más detenimiento. Sus manos jamás noto lo grande que eran, tampoco noto que sin la necesidad del maquillaje tenía un rostro realmente guapo, tampoco noto de su costumbre de taparse la boca con el dorso de su mano cada vez que se avergonzada o sonreía. 

A pesar de eso Riku aún no llegaba a una conclusión de que quizás, sólo quizás, mínimamente, muy por lo lejos y mucho más allá, estuviese enamorado de Iori. 

Porque no podía simplemente aceptar que ese Iori que lo estaba volviendo loco correspondía a la mirada de la cámara y no a la suya. Porque no podía aceptar que él le diese a las fans esa mirada cautivadora mientras que él solo se ganaba unos ojos entrecerrados mientras comenzaba a darle una reprimenda. No podía aceptar que él podía ser la persona más cercana a él y a la vez la más lejana. 

Y solo lo notó cuando en una de esas famosas y tortuosas sesiones de foto, los ojos grises de Iori se cruzaron con los suyos. Un momento que pasó un millón de veces más lento de lo habitual y que el pelirrojo pudo distinguir algo especial para él. 

Una sonrisa. 

Una que hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara y los colores se le subieran a sus mejillas. Una que hizo que tambaleara hacia atrás y nerviosamente chocará con una silla del personal. 

El sabía que tipo de deseo era el que ahora invadía su cuerpo y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que tapar su boca ante cualquier sonido extraño que pudiese escapársele mientras aún podía verle. 

Error, el no podía seguir viéndolo. 

Y Riku escapó.

**Author's Note:**

> Dije que solo publicaba One-Shot y originalmente este lo seria, pero preferí que la siguiente parte que seria mas dirigido a Iori fuera un capitulo diferente. Tambien iba a ser relatado en segunda persona, pero eso me limito un poco.
> 
> Si has llegado hasta aqui, muchas gracias por leer. Un kudo o un comentario es super bien recibido y apoyemos a las comunidad de fanfic en español (sobretodo de este fandom, todas son unas personas maravillosas)
> 
> Sin nada mas que decir... Bye Bye :3


End file.
